


The new ship

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Dathomir Empire [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Group Sex, Knotting, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Quinlan Vos, Power Imbalance, Spitroasting, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Submissive Quinlan Vos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: For once, Quinlan's idea is pretty good.





	The new ship

Obi-Wan groans. His lower back and his thighs are sore. His juvenile skirt has been torn up only two weeks ago and his muscles are still unused to the hard work of taking so much knots every day. As every new Omega with his ass offered to every Alpha, he has been thoroughly used those last two weeks, every Alpha in the village wanting his turn with the new pet.

He lovers himself into his bath with a smile. It’s still early in the morning and the Omega bathes house is empty of other people. He finds that calm really pleasant, as he’s too tired to bother with conversations. Last night, he was summoned into Witch T'ra Saa‘s rooms, where she held a party. Her Omegas, a human and two Bothans, were there to service the guests with their mouths of course, but Obi-Wan, as the only one unmated, was the only one they could mount, and everyone, the six Witches including Saa, had a turn. He shivers, thinking of it. Witch Saa has a knot in the same texture as the rest of her skin, rough, strangely textured and Obi-Wan, even after the other fives’ knots, struggled to take it, as it is also quite big. He felt so proud when his body finally accepted it and she was too, patting his head, his shoulders, and praising his tight hole.

The door opens and Obi-Wan groans when he sees Quinlan entering. He adores his friend, but he’s not sure he’s ready for his level of enthusiasm right now.

“Obi!”

“Go away,” Obi-Wan grumbles, closing his eyes. He hears his steps coming closer, the cadence a little different from usual since Quinlan is beginning to show. He needed almost a year to conceive since his skirt was torn up and Obi-Wan is pretty happy for him: he knows his friend was beginning to believe something was wrong with him. But it seems Quinlan’s body was only in need of a little time to prepare himself for a big event: he conceived twin and, something pretty rare, it’s a superfecundation pregnancy. One twin is a Kiffar-Human hybrid, the other a Twi’lek- Kiffar hybrid. It’s a good match, as the two have the same gestation time: another configuration would have forced the Healers to take the first twin out themselves to let the second time to mature, denying Quinlan the pride of the public birth tied on the platform for one of his children.

Quinlan will be a prize for the Alpha who chooses him and his joy is sometime exhausting!

“I saw light, I hoped it was you,” the Kiffar explains, throwing him a sponge, “Quick, finish your bath.”

“Why?”

“Because everybody is still sleeping, and a ship is arriving. Imagine, all those Alpha, their knots full after months in space!”

“That’s why ports exist, Quin.”

“Pffff, as if some hook-up on another world could be the same thing as a Dathomir pet.”

Quinlan licks his lips and Obi-Wan can’t stop himself from mirroring the gesture. He’s a good, proper Omega after all, who wouldn’t let Alpha go frustrated. His exhaustion seems suddenly far away and his cock twitches in the water.

“Throw me a towel, would you?”

They hurry in the still sleeping village, hand in hand, giggling like juvenile Omega who wouldn’t even have serviced their first knot with their mouth. The ship is touching down when they arrive on the landing pad, a little outside the village. It’s a small one, Obi-Wan doesn’t know the designation but he knows they have only five crew members.

Witch Gallia, here to welcome the ship, has a laugh when she see the two of them arriving.

“Eager for some new knots, pretty pets?” She asks, offering her thumb to Quinlan who sucks it obediently. She was the one who torn up Quinlan’s skirt, Obi-Wan knows it because it was done on the market place, on the market day, and because Quinlan couldn’t shut up about it for weeks afterwards.

Perhaps she will be the one who put a belt on Quinlan and breed him after the twins, but she already have five Omegas, the most in the village. Obi-Wan is of the opinion that his friend may need an Alpha with more time just for him, an Alpha with a firmer hand.

The crew disembarks. The captain is a pure race Dathomir witch, wearing the purple colour of one of the most powerful house, and the other are two Bothans witches, a witch whose specie he can’t identify and a Fallen-Twi’lek one.

And they all look at the two Omega with hunger.

“Was I right or was I right?” Quinlan whispers.

The captain goes with Gallia for the paperwork and Obi-Wan and Quinlan offers to take the other to the communal bath to unwind from their long flight, an offer that is accepted. The second offers her arm to Obi-Wan and another does the same for Quilan and they leave the landing pad.

The Bothan witches prefer the sonic, as most species with fur, but they promise to come back later to sample Obi-Wan and Quinlan’s hospitality. They choose one of the medium room and a moment after, Obi-Wan is helping the unknown-specie witch with her suit, listening to her tales from space. She’s taller than Obi-Wan, with hard muscles, a pale white skin, dark and sunken eye sockets. When he kneels to help with her pants and underwear, he discovers she’s pierced: a series of piercings, the first, slightly larger, below the head of the penis, and then smaller ones going as far as the base of the shaft of the penis. A few other adorned the labia below the penis, slightly hypotrophied as in all female Alpha.

He whines.

“Never seen one like that?”

“No, Alpha.”

“I will let you suck it if you’re a good pet. And you can call me Aurra, pretty thing. Calling every Alpha who mount you by our gender must be boring at the end.”

“Thank you, Aurra.”

Qui-Gon, the Omega who raised Obi-Wan when he was brought here as a young child, trained him right. Obi-Wan knows the perfect way to use the sponge and the soap on the Alpha to tease, but not too much, to clean her in the most enticing way. In the other bath, Quinlan is doing the same thing to the Fallen-Twi’lek.

The Alpha finally has enough and leans down, lapping at his nipples and Obi-Wan wails. They have become so sensitive since his first knot, as his body prepares itself for pregnancy.

“Good pet,” the witch purrs, “so well-trained.”

She doesn’t check if he’s open enough, just sheathes herself inside him fully and he groans. She’s well-proportioned, bigger than a human, and it’s a bit of a stretch, burning and delicious, even after that good night, and he can feel if not every piercing, but the difference they offer in sensation.

Panting, Obi-Wan arches and offers his throat. She starts slow, spearing him open on every thrust, then it gradually becomes harder. The bathtub is big enough for Besalik, so she can really works into him easily, Obi-Wan’s legs around her hips, the water slashing everywhere.

Next to them, Obi-Wan can hear Quinlan’s keening in delight and he spars a second to look at his friend, ass in the air on the floor and taking a good pounding. When the two Bothan witches enter the room, Aurra stops, makes him turn, bended over the side of the bath, then pushes into him from behind.

That way, he can open his mouth and dutifully suck of the Bothan, her cock short but large. It’s very easy to take everything of her shaft in his throat, but when she knots his mouth, his lips are almost painful around the girth of the knot.

Time loses his meaning. He’s a good pet, both holes open and used, offering himself to Alpha. It’s what he’s supposed to do and he can lose himself in the fuzzy feelings, proud of doing his duty, nothing to do but to take every knot and to let semen fill his womb and his stomach. Soon, he hopes he will bear fruits for the Empire, little Witches who will go fight in the stars, or little Omega who will offer their bodies and their fertility.

The Captain joins them a moment later. She fucks Obi-Wan on all fours on the floor, harder than he has ever been fucked, then does the same to Quinlan. Something seems to please her in the Kiffar, because after her knot is empty, she spanks him, using her hand only, until he howls and comes again just from that, then she takes him back to their ship.

Obi-Wan stays with the other four in the baths.

He already had a pretty good night. Now, he will have a pretty good day.


End file.
